Friends
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on a double date with Finn and Rachel that leads to a fabulous makeover. Almost as much Finchel as there is Klaine. Got the French and Italian from a translator.


"Rachel?" Kurt called, walking up to her. He gave her a warm smile which she returned.

"Hey there! What's up?"She asked.

"So, I was wondering if you and Finn would like to go on a double date with me and Blaine." Kurt suggested. She smiled

"I'd love to" she answered. Kurt smiled widely.

"Wonderful! Breadstix at 8?" He smiled, extending his arm.

"It's a date." She stated, linking her arms and walking out of the choir room.

"No."

"Finn-"

"NO."

"But-"

"RACHEL! I'm NOT going on a double date with my stepbrother." Finn stated. Rachel stared in disbelief.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm not going to sit at a table and watch my brother being all lovey-dovey. Not cool." Finn explained. Rachel scowled.

"Fine, if you don't want to go, you cancel. But consider this, Kurt and I only became friends 3 weeks ago. I don't want to screw this up." She whimpered, tears pricking her eyes. She knew she had him at that. Finn sighed.

"Alright, but if they start kissing, I-" he was cut off by her squeal.

"Awesome, Friday at 8" Rachel beamed, kissing his cheek before walking off.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. Finn was watching a football game as they waited for Blaine to pick them up. "Dude, calm down. This is going to be great." Finn reassured him. Kurt scowled.

"OK Finn, 1. I'm very close to Sue. So if you call me 'dude' ONE MORE TIME, I'll make sure she does things to you that will affect your health." Kurt growled, smirking when Finn's eyes bugged out. "2. I'm not nervous. I'm excited. I never thought I'd get so close to Rachel." Kurt smiled. Finn grinned.

"That's awesome! But I need to ask 2 favors." Finn stated.

"Shoot." Kurt answered.

"Ok, first, can you like, not be too friendly with Blaine?" Finn blushed. Kurt smirked.

"I will if you will with Rachel" Kurt chuckled. "Next?" he asked.

"Um, I remember that you said before that Rachel manages to dress like a toddler and a grandma at the same time. Well, I agree. I was wondering if you could give her a makeover. Or at least give her some tips or something." Finn asked. He looked up to see Kurt's stunned expression.

"You want me to give Rachel Berry a MAKEOVER!?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded. Kurt was about to answer when the doorbell rang. They smiled and Kurt jumped on to Finn's back as he ran to answer the door. Finn opened the door to let Blaine inside.

"Kurt, you're kinda cutting off the blood to my brain. I kinda need that. Look! It's your boyfriend. Why don't you go cut off his blood supply." Finn pulled Kurt off his back. Kurt pouted.

"You're no fun" He mumbled, smiling when Blaine kissed his cheek and led them to his car.

…

"Table for 4 please." Blaine said dapperly to the hostess. She led them to a table and smiled at Blaine.

"The server will be out soon" she informed before walking away.

"So, Blaine. What do you think about football?" Finn asked. Kurt could see Rachel about to say something.

" Rachel, si vous dites un mot je mourra votre orange de cheveux!" (Rachel, if you say one word I will die your hair orange!) Kurt growled. She froze then turned to Kurt.

"So, have you seen the latest Vogue?" she gushed. Kurt smiled and continued the conversation. A few minutes later, Kurt saw their waitress walking over.

"Our waitress is a new employee." he groaned. Blaine smirked and kissed his cheek. Finn was confused but said nothing as the waitress walked up.

"Hello, my name is Lily and I will be your waitress." she said directly to Kurt. He was surprised and amused. After they ordered, she left. Kurt turned to see Blaine trying to not glare after her. He smirked and placed a loving hand on Blaine's leg.

"You're so cute when you're jealous."Kurt smiled. They turned to see Finn and Rachel making out. They threw straws and sugar packets at them until they pulled apart.

"So, what's with the waitress?" Finn asked. Kurt frowned.

"Not everyone knows we're gay" Kurt explained.

"It happens all the time with my dads. It's kind of fun to watch the reactions." Rachel included. Blaine changed subjects

"So, any funny stories about the glee club?" he asked. The 3 others thought for a second.

"The April Rhoads fiasco?" Finn asked.

"NO!" Rachel shouted while Kurt closed his eyes and mumbled 'bambi' a few times.

"Theatricality." Kurt said. Rachel nodded.

"Oh it was so much fun. The girls and Kurt dressed in Gaga and the guys dressed as KISS."She held out her phone to show pictures to Blaine. "But Finn looks good in a shower curtain too." She smiled. Kurt smiled sadly at the memory as Finn bowed his head.

"Finn, that was one of the most wonderful memories I have. We really became brothers at that week." Kurt smiled as Finn held his fist out. "I will only do this once." Kurt sighed, bumping fists with him. Lily came back with their drinks. She set them down, gave them each a straw, smiled at Kurt, and then walked away. Kurt laughed. "Give this to Puck." Kurt sighed as he handed Finn his straw wrapper with Lily's # on it.

"So, does this happen a lot?" Finn asked.

"I'm 85% sure we get more numbers than Puck and Santana combined." Kurt answered. Finn's jaw dropped.

"Lucky." He mumbled. What Finn didn't notice was the hurt look on Rachel's face. Kurt smiled at her.

" Le miel, Finn est si inconscient. Comment toi et moi abordez faire des emplettes le dimanche ? Je peux te donner une restauration ! Finn ne saura pas ce qui l'a frappé." (Honey, Finn is so oblivious. How about you and I go shopping on Sunday? I can give you a makeover! Finn will not know what hit him.) Kurt suggested. Rachel nodded, grinning as she took his hand. "So, how are we gonna tell the waitress I'm taken?" Kurt asked. After a few minutes of plotting, they had a plan. As Lily began to walk back to their table, Blaine fed Kurt a breadstick, eating the other end to kiss Kurt in the middle. She set down their food and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Enjoy.'' She said, walking away.

"Don't you just hate when people are so oblivious?'' Blaine sighed.

"YES!"Kurt and Rachel answered with a smirk. Blaine pouted and put an arm around Kurt. As they finished, Lily returned.

"How are we doing here? Any coffee? Dessert?" She asked bubbly.

"Babe, wanna share a dessert?" Blaine asked.

" Blaaaaiiine. You know it will just go to my hips."Kurt whined.

"I know how we can burn calories." Blaine waggled his eyebrows, making Kurt blush deeply and Lily's jaw to drop.

"Ok, one cookie." Kurt smiled.

"YAY!" Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Oh, do you guys want anything?" Kurt asked Finn and Rachel, who where desperately trying not to laugh, shook their heads so Lily walked away wearing a blank expression. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. She came back with the cookie and the check. They paid and left. The car ride home was quiet. When they got home, Finn ran inside. Kurt and Blaine slowly walked to the door. "So, how jealous were you?" Kurt asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Not much." Blaine answered.

"Good."Kurt lent down for a kiss. Blaine smiled. "So, I'm planning to help Rachel look so good that Finn will never look at another girl again. Wanna help?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. They both knew that Kurt had to go inside soon, but neither of them moved until Kurt sighed. "It's late" Kurt mumbled.

"But I lurrrve you."Blaine pouted. Kurt smirked.

"Sweetheart, we've been out here for 10 minutes and my dad has a shotgun." Kurt warned.

"Fine." Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before leaving. Kurt headed up to his room to start planning.

…

At 6:00 on Sunday, Rachel woke up and got ready. The doorbell rang half an hour later. "Rachel Berry, ARE YOU READY?'' Kurt smiled when she opened the door. She laughed, nodding and heading to the car."Blaine will be joining us later." Kurt informed, turning on the Broadway station on the radio. After 3 hours at the mall, they decided on blue and gold top and dark skinny jeans. They headed back to Kurt's house where Blaine was waiting outside. "Okay, Finn is at Puck's until 5, so we have plenty of time." Kurt said walking into the house. Rachel went to change when Kurt turned to Blaine. "So, do you have any experience with makeup?"He asked. Blaine smiled and shook his head. Just then, Rachel walked out. Kurt smiled while Blaine whistled. They all headed to Kurt's room where he sat her at his mirror."Ok, first, do you trust me?"Kurt asked.

"As long as you don't turn me into a hooker again." She answered.

"Scout's honor." Kurt promised. Blaine frowned.

"When were you a boy scout?" He asked.

"Story for another time." Kurt blushed. He then turned to Rachel. " Rachel, que diriez-vous nous parlons en français pour confondre Blaine?" (Rachel, how about we speak in French to confuse Blaine?)Kurt asked with an evil smile. She laughed and nodded. Kurt started working on Rachel as he continued to speak with her."Je me sens si chanceux. Blaine est si étonnant." (I feel so lucky. Blaine is so amazing.)He spoke sweetly. Rachel smiled.

"Vous les gars sont tellement parfaits pour l'autre." (You guys are so perfect for each other.)She commented. "t-il parler?" ( Does he speak?)She pointed at Blaine. Kurt smiled.

" Non, courts, bouclés, et belle est italien." (No, short, curly, and beautiful is Italian.)He answered. She smiled before turning her attention to Blaine.

"Ciao Blaine, si guarda un po 'lasciato fuori." (Hello Blaine, you look a little bit left out.)She spoke clearly, smirking as Blaine gasped.

"Aspetta, si può parlare italiano?" (Wait, you can speak Italian?)Blaine gaped. She smiled and nodded.

"Mio papà voleva farmi sapere le lingue del mondo per quando sono diventato una star." (My dads wanted me to learn the languages of the world for when I'm a star.)She explained. Blaine smiled at her.

"Yay! I have an Italy buddy."He cheered. Kurt smiled.

"Ok, let's focus. When I'm done with you, Finn won't be able to think a coherent thought." He informed. "Well, he already doesn't really, but you know what I mean." He smiled.

" I'm so glad we got back together." She smiled sadly.

"How did you guys break up anyway?"Blaine asked, wincing as he got a bitch glare form Kurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Rachel.

"No, it's ok. I can talk about it." She paused to breath slowly. "Last year, I dated Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline. It was around the time when Finn was showing interest in me. Jesse wanted to go "further" in our relationship. He said it was no big deal. I didn't want to lose him, so we set a date. Finn was on a date with Santana the same night. But he said nothing happened. I couldn't go through with it. I said it wouldn't be fair to the team, that I was fraternizing with the enemy. So Jesse transferred to McKinley. Sadly, I was so in love with the idea of love that I didn't realize he was only using me to beat us at regionals. Finn helped me through my heartbreak and that's how we started dating."She said. "Over the summer and the beginning of the school year was amazing. But, a week after Kurt went to Dalton, I found out that when Finn went on that date with Santana, she took his virginity. I was furious because he lied to me about it, and it was SANTANNA! I know I didn't really have the right to be angry, but I felt so upset that we didn't talk for days. I wanted to make him feel as bad as I did, so I kissed Puck. We had just made up a few days later, promising to always be honest, when I told him. He broke up with me." She finished with a shrug, waiting for Kurt to dry her tears without ruining the makeup. Blaine was tearing up.

"Oh, tesoro." (Oh, honey.)Blaine reached out to hold Rachel's hand, rubbing circles."Non meritavi di scoprire così." (You didn't deserve to find out like that.) He spoke sweetly. She smiled at him.

"Looking back, I'm still upset, but I'm also kind of disappointed in him. I mean, losing your virginity is something special. Finn just threw that away."She sighed.

"Hon, I think it would really help if you told Finn exactly what you just said to us." Kurt said sadly. He then smiled as he held up a mirror. Reflected in the glass was Rachel, but she looked much better. Her features were defined to look their best. Her hair was simple and looked so perfect. She gaped.

"When did I become so pretty?" She asked.

"Rachel, you have always been gorgeous. It just sometimes takes some of my magic to bring it out." Kurt smiled. The clock read 5:30. They smiled.

"Time to show Frankenteen his bride." Blaine laughed. Rachel and Blaine waited upstairs while Kurt got Finn. He was watching football, so Kurt snuck up on him. He poked Finn's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Dammit Kurt!" Finn yelled. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Don't yell at your genius brother. Who just, by the way, finished making your girlfriend into one of the most beautiful things on earth." Kurt turned smug when Finn leapt up.

"Where?" He asked eagerly. Kurt scoffed and signaled for Finn to follow him. Finn was at his heels.

"Ok, come down." Kurt called. Rachel walked down slowly. When she reached the bottom, she walked to Finn. His eyes were on her, glazed over and as big as saucers.

"Finn?"Blaine asked. Finn came out of his trance to kiss Rachel. She smiled and broke it.

"Glad you like it this time. But, as much as I love kissing you, I don't want to ruin my make up."She said. Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Spoken like a true diva." Kurt murmured. She turned around, going to hug him.

"Thank you so much" Rachel started to tear up.

"Don't cry, you'll smudge." He scolded with a smile. "Now go have fun with your boyfriend." Kurt said.

"You too." She laughed, turning to Blaine. "Addio Blaine. Voi siete così fortunati ad avere Kurt." (Bye Blaine. You're so lucky to have Kurt.)She smiled.

"Addio bellissima." (Farewell, beautiful.)Blaine kissed her hand as she blushed. She then turned around, grabbed Finn's hand, and ran out the door.

"Don't do anything Puck would do!" Finn said as he left. Blaine gave Kurt a hug.

"You're a really good person." Blaine sighed. Kurt laughed.

"I'm 87% sure she'll become my sister-in law. But you never really know with those two.'' He sighed. Blaine smiled and turned him around for a kiss.

"I luve you" He whispered. Blaine suddenly remembered something. "So, you were a boy scout?" he asked. Kurt sighed and dug through a box.

"I was a boy scout. But I wasn't in the Boy Scouts."Kurt explained holding out a picture. It was a little Kurt in a brownies uniform standing next to his mother. He was surrounded by little girls. Blaine smiled and put the picture in his pocket. He could ask questions later. Right now, he wanted to enjoy some time with his boyfriend. And that's exactly what he did.


End file.
